leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:QuantumFeint/Custom Champion: Elias, the sniper of Alvoan
= Elias, the sniper of Alvoan = Concept of this champion was mana scaling marksman/ad caster, that could use item like Muramana without having his damage hurt by much. Elias is champion that is feeling best when he is as far away from enemy, depending heavily on positioning. His low natural attack speed is compensated by powerful autoattack modifiers and powerful abilities. Lore Elias was born as slave in slums of small city, south from Alvoan. He served together with his mother to noble family of Alvoan. Not having any magic abilities, future ahead of him looked grim. His mother was really ill, but family of their owners did not care at all. One day she colapsed due to her illness, and as consequence, was thrown out of house. Elias tried to escape house to find her, but he was captured and to get rid of him, noble family sold him to elite assasin from House of Snipers, and he was accepted as his apprentice. At that time, he used hate towards higher society of Alvoan as his driving force in training as sniper. He found out that his mother died soon after she was kicked out of house. Furious, he asked his master to help him take revenge, but he told him that fighting for revenge is waste of time. However, Elias didn't listen and decided to take revenge on his own. He sneaked into house of his former owners and killed both man and woman. As he laughed over their dead bodies, little girl, their daughter, entered room, not knowing what happened. As he looked into her eyes, seeing despair of losing parents, he realised what his revenge caused. Not being able to kill their daughter, he left instead. But something inside of him died that day. Since that day, he became sniper, killing machine, person, who kills from afar with no personal interest, only for reward from his House. One day, higher ups contacted him with unusual mission - to retrieve potentialy deadly weapon, that could change Alvoan forever, which was hidden deep within ancient underground shrine. However, two nuisances crossed his way, techgunner and magic gunner. As he estimated magic gunner to be more dangerous, he first decided to get rid of her, but techgunner somehow sneaked past him during his fight with magic gunner. As techgunner touched weapon, it emited wave that forced all of them unconcious. As Elias regained his conciousness, he was no longer in undergroun shrine, instead he was deep within teritory of Noxus. Trying to find his way home, he joined League of Legends to gain informations he needs. Champion statistics |date = N/A |health = 30 |attack = 100 |spells = 30 |difficulty = 60 |hp = 400 (+75) |mana = 240 (+55) |damage = 49 (+3,1) |attackspeed = 0.625 (+2.1%) |range = 600 |armor = 14 (+2.75) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |healthregen = 5.75 (+0.65) |manaregen = 7.75 (+0.75) |speed = 325 }} bonus range and will deal bonus physical damage equal to % of maximum health of target unit. If Guided shot kills target unit, restores 5% of missing mana. }} Elias becomes stealthed for 1,5 second, gaining ability to pass through units. While in stealth, he gains high movement speed and he takes reduced damage from any sources of physical or magical damage with exception of autoattacks. Attacking enemy will interupt stealth sooner. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} Elias is able to aim for target's weak points when standing far enough away, bypassing armor of attack target, that is further than 300 range away from him, when autoattacking. |description2 = Elias takes aim, firing bullet in line, that hits first champion in line and deals physical damage, ignoring percentage of target's armor. |leveling2 = |cooldown = 9 |range = 1075 |cost = |costtype = mana }} Using ability grants 1 stack of Crucial shot. After getting 3 stacks, next autoattack will be critical hit automaticaly, and will deal of usual critical hit damage. |description2 = Consumes all stacks of Crucial shot and shots at target champion, doing magical damage and slowing it for 2,5 seconds. Slow is stronger depending on amount of crucial shot stacks consumed. Crucial shot active part will grant 1 stack of passive afterwards, which is not counted in slow calculation. If Elias already has 3 stacks, autoattack modifier of passive is consumed as well. |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 650 }} Killing unit now grants bonus AD for 6 seconds. Stacks up to 12 times. |description2= Elias channels for 6 seconds, revealing distant area for duration, and after first second, fires 5 bullets over 5 seconds, each dealing physical damage to its target, always targeting enemy champion closest to center of area. If no enemy champion is within area at the end of first second of channel, no champion will be hit, even if they enter area afterwards, and cooldown of this ability is reduced down to seconds. Cant target any point closer than 1200 range. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = }} }} Quotes ;Upon selection *I shall hunt down all your enemies... and I shall get paid for it in advance. ;Attacking *Another headshot. *Hit and kill. *Blood is paint, I am an artist and whole world is my canvas. *Revenge is such pointless waste of resources. *They will be dead by the time your money get transfered on my account. *Headshot, headshot, headshot. ;Move *There is special tarif for walking only. Are you interested? *Shall we move ahead? *I prefer to stay at place and wait for them to come. *ETA... 1 hour. ;Upon landing crucial shot passive on enemy champion *Another trophy. *Excuse me, but I accidentaly made hole in your forehead. ;Upon killing champion with snipe *Even from afar, my aim is beastly. *Time to score pentakill. Recommended builds Category:Custom champions